


Disgruntled Dishonored

by TheTemptingBrony



Category: Dishonored
Genre: Comedy, Dialouge humor, Letter Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTemptingBrony/pseuds/TheTemptingBrony
Summary: Corvo Attano just arrived back from the Isles, he is angryThis could be fun..





	Disgruntled Dishonored

**Author's Note:**

> Just a harmless Comedy in the form of letters. 
> 
> **RATED MATURE FOR mentions of Sexual content**

Returning home  
Corvo or should I say sex slave,  
I sent you to the isles for aid for need and what do you bring back? Nothing. Just jewels and news of a blockade. Fucking cowards. That old gremlin spymaster is onto something, I just know it. Oh, so now there are teleporting ninjas on the rooftop, hmm, reminds me of that show with the teleporting turtles, was it? Oh and a redneck who actually likes the color red, or something like that. Hmm who knows.  
Your dissatisfied master,  
Empress Jessamine 

Dear Emily,  
I'll play hide and seek with you when I am not busy. Your mother is worried sick. How about you find your troublesome dolls that I always have to look for when you're bored  
Your pissed off Father and bodyguard,  
Corvo Attano 

Dear Hiram Burrows,  
You fucking old gremlin the girls would be alone by your own word.. YOUR OWN WORD!! So what does this make you? A liar? A normal politician? Possibly both?  
Seriously though.  
Fuck you,  
Daud

Dear Daud,  
Good job.  
No really, we know now that you killed the empress. Perhaps next time perform the black sacrament and every thing will be better, m'kay?  
With love,  
The dark brotherhood 

"Sweet mother, sweet mother, send your child unto me, for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear.." Hiram stopped. He knew that this was a bad idea because given bad luck, he could trip over the various bones or even worse, trip on the candles and burn himself. Or stab himself with the dagger. Hiram shrugged it off until he saw a shadowy figure standing in the corner in the dimly lit room.  
"Oh.. Fuck.."

Daud woke up from a nightmare that has plagued him for the past couple days. He looked over to find a letter with a black hand print with the words "WE KNOW" written under it.  
"Oh, great." Daud sat up flipping off the picture of the Lord Regent-to-be. He hated him, period. This was to be the the disappearance of Daud and his Whalers. 

Dear Daud,  
Sleep with one eye open bitch, I'm coming for you.  
Angry sex slave,  
Corvo

Dear Burrows,  
Hey you big-nosed prick, sleep with one eye open, I'm coming for you, asshole.  
Corvo 

Dear Lord protecter,  
Come at me bro  
Cash me outside Dunwall, how bout that?  
Thrilled,  
Burrows

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this, there will be more to come as soon, keep in mind, there are several references to come in the story so keep an eye out ;) 
> 
> If you have any suggestions on stories that I should "disgruntlize" feel more than welcome to Post them on the comments and I will get to them :) 
> 
> Thanks :)
> 
> -TTB  
> \----  
> Edit 2: Changed the title up a little from "Disgruntled Letters: Dishonored Edition" to "Disgruntled Dishonored"  
> Edit 1: Original Version


End file.
